produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Sohye
|birthday = July 19, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 163cm |weight = 48kg |instagram = Official Instagram |vlive = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Kim Sohye (김소혜) is currently an actress under her own company, S&P Entertainment. She ranked #5 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup of I.O.I. Career & History In May 2016, Sohye debuted in I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. During Produce 101, Sohye represented RedLine Entertainment. But after Produce 101, Sohye and her family bought out her contract with RedLine and started S&P Entertainment to manage her idol activities. Currently, she is focusing more on her acting than singing and performing. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "In The Same Place" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Appearances * The Ark - The Light (2015) * Wang Jinlin - Goodbye School (2015) * Ra.D - Look Into Your Eyes (2017) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Weekly Idol (2016) * Star Show 360 (2016) * Game Show (2016) * English Lecture Program (2017) * Follow Me 8S (2017) * Golden Tambourine (2017) Drama * The Flatterer (아부쟁이 얍!) (2015) * Queen of the Ring (반지의 여왕) (2017) * Poetry Story (시스토리) (2017) * Drama Special: Kang Deoksoon's Love History (드라마 스페셜: 강덕순 애정 변천사) (2017) * Unexpected Heroes (뜻밖의 히어로즈) (2017) * Society Obsessed with Love (연애 강요하는 사회) (2018) * Ambergris (고래먼지) (2018) * The Best Chicken (최고의 치킨) (2019) * Hello Again Today (오늘도 안녕) (2019) * Contract Friendship (2020) Film * Moonlit Winter (윤희에게) (2019) * Jameunhaeng (잠은행) (2019) Gallery Promotional Sohye Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Sohye Whatta Man Profile.jpg|"Whatta Man" Sohye Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Kim Sohye Drama.jpg Kim Sohye The Best Chicken Promo.jpg|''The Best Chicken'' Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 2.png|S&P Profile (1) Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 3.png|S&P Profile (2) Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 4.png|S&P Profile (3) Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 5.png|S&P Profile (4) Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 6.png|S&P Profile (5) Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 7.png|S&P Profile (6) Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 8.png|S&P Profile (7) Kim Sohee SP Profile 2019 9.png|S&P Profile (8) Produce 101 Kim Sohye Produce 101 1.png Kim Sohye Produce 101 Promotional 1.png Kim Sohye Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Sohye Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Sohye Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Sohye Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Sohye Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Videos Produce 101 소혜 자기소개 영상|Slef Introduction Produce 101 REDLINE Kim So Hye @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Full REDLINE Kim So Hye - ♬Somehow EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Kim Sohye - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim So Hye – Group 1 Wonder Girls ♬Irony EP.04 20160212|Irony Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim So Hye- Sunmi ♬Full Moon @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304|Full Moon Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim So Hye - ♬At the Same Place @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|At The Same Place Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 김소혜 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Kim So Hye Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 소혜 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I So Hye Fancam @엠카운트다운 160512|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김소혜 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Kim So Hye Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Produce 101 직캠 김소혜 - ♬WHATTA MAN @아이오아이 컴백 카운트다운 160808 EP.20|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김소혜 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Kim So Hye Fancam @엠카운트다운 160818|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김소혜 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Kim So Hye Fancam @엠카운트다운 160811|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (3) Selfie MV 소혜CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I) - 너무너무너무(VeryVeryVery)|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 김소혜 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Kim So Hye VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김소혜 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Kim So Hye VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161027|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (2) Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Actress Category:I.O.I